As long as you are there
by Mekaku Actor
Summary: One school day at Hibiya's and Hiyori's life before the kagerou daze. "Would you do something for me?" ..."Any idea of how to go back?"... One-shot.


Hi there~

Just found this one-shot on my files o-o and I decided to upload it...

Warnings: grammar mistakes and kind of HibiHiyo

I prefer HibiHiyo over HibiMomo...never mind

!yojnE

* * *

**As long as you are there**

Hibiya was sitting right behind Hiyori. Both of them were in biology's class, and it was a pain, but nothing compared to their next class, at least that was how Hiyori considered it. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat, catching Hibiya's interest in the process, he, unlike his best friend, was scribbling in his notebook, nothing important but neither meaningless.

"What's wrong, Hiyori?" Hibiya whispered, leaning as he pretended to be casually bored.

Hiyori leaned back quietly, like Hibiya, pretending to be casually.

"Next class is math," Hiyori simply answered, it was enough for Hibiya to understand why she was so agitated. Hiyori had insulted the professor just because he had told her she wasn't going to pass the class, Hibiya preferred not to say anything about the subject, because, truth to be told, it wasn't the professor's fault that Hiyori hadn't pass it. It was all her fault, being the careless girl she was, she hadn't study.

"Hibiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something for me?" Hiyori asked, looking to the front and blushing for the shame she was feeling, but she didn't have option, she didn't have the courage to do what she was about to do alone.

"It depends," Hibiya said quietly, couldn't she guess he would do anything for her?

"Come on, Hibiya," Hiyori pouted, slightly turning around to glare at him. "Would you skip classes with me?"

Hibiya was kind of speechless; Hiyori wasn't the type of person who would skip classes. However, it was _that_ what convinced him. Hiyori would never escape unless she was really scared.

"Okay, but then don't even dare to take back what you said," Hibiya accepted, starting to scribble on his notebook again.

When the bell rang and the biology's professor left, Hibiya didn't hesitate for a moment and walked out of the classroom, followed by Hiyori and the ever so curious glance of their classmates.

"Those two are surely a couple," a girl whispered, envying Hiyori for having Hibiya all by herself.

"The couple of weirdos," a boy joked, but everyone became silent as the professor entered in the classroom, not noticing that Hibiya and Hiyori were missing. Everyone could bet that if someone else had escaped, the professor would have noticed immediately. Those two were so lucky.

Whilst Hibiya and Hiyori walked silently and trying to despise everyone's look, like they were heading toward a class. But that was until they reached the last floor, it was then that they began to run, feeling that sort of freedom you can only feel whenever you do something against the rules.

They got to the back garden of the school, the same one where students weren't allow to go because it was practically a forest, a forest where you could easily get lost. Nonetheless Hibiya and Hiyori ran through it, avoiding trees and always forward, not caring about anything but escape.

"Just how much are we going to keep running?" Hibiya demanded, knowing that they were far enough to not being catch, he had this uneasy feeling that Hiyori was running for the pleasure of it.

"Why are you so boring, Hibiya?" Hiyori shouted, starting to laugh as she ran faster.

A smirk curled Hibiya's lips as he accepted the unspoken challenge. He ran faster and passed Hiyori, laughing while he enjoyed the race.

"All right, you win," Hiyori panted after several minutes, stopping slowly and catching her breath.

Hibiya stopped as well, grinning with arrogance and self-confidence.

"Sure enough."

"Hey, don't get all cocky," Hiyori punched his shoulder as a friendly gesture, it didn't hurt him anyways. "Next time I won't let you win."

Hibiya burst out laughing, Hiyori was always way too much optimistic.

"Woah, this is what I call a good view," Hiyori said, taking a quick glance to the landscape they had reached, they were standing on the top of a hill.

"Any idea of how to go back?" Hibiya asked, narrowing his eyes as he noticed that the school's building wasn't in sight.

"It doesn't matter, right now I'm tired," Hiyori shrugged it off, sitting on the grass carelessly.

Hibiya shook his head, trying to keep away the "boring thoughts". He took a deep breath and lay on the grass, next to Hiyori, who was still looking the landscape absent-mindedly.

"Nee, Hibiya?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we live for?" Hiyori's voice wasn't more than a whisper; nevertheless Hibiya noticed a hint of sadness in it. It was a question that really caught him off guard; he wondered where this conversation would head.

"What do you mean, Hiyori?"

"I don't know exactly. I mean, what is life for? Why are we even alive?" Hiyori insisted.

Hibiya looked at the sky, avoiding Hiyori's inquisitive look.

"I think we're living because we have missions," Hibiya finally spoke.

Hiyori seemed convinced with the answer, still, she was confused.

"What do you think my mission is?" Hiyori hesitated.

"I think you were destined to be my only friend," Hibiya answered, wanting to end the tension between both of them.

He heard Hiyori's silent laughter made echo before it was dragged away by the wind.

"I think that's a beautiful mission," Hiyori commented, looking up, directly at the shinning sun.

"Uhu…" Why she had to be so sincere?

Hibiya closed his eyes, enjoying the warm breeze of the spring. His eyes shut open as he felt something leaning on his stomach, he almost sighed in relief as he saw Hiyori using his stomach as a pillow, but then reacted and almost freak out as this tickling feeling crept in his whole body, making him nervous. Having Hiyori too near always made him nervous, but of course he wasn't _that_ obvious, he didn't have too much problems in hiding his feelings.

"I'm really tired, yesterday I couldn't sleep well… my parents are really mad at me for biology's class," Hiyori said out of the blue, almost like excusing herself why she was doing such a thing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with the subject if you want, you can improve if you wish to," Hibiya tried to give her some comfort, not knowing what he could say.

"Sure. I suppose it would be nice, but right now I don't want to. I'm really tired," Hiyori said, closing her eyes, making she didn't want to continue with the conversation.

Hibiya wondered why she was so careless, how she could act like that? But a smile crept on his lips, why couldn't he enjoy the moment?

He took a quick glance to Hiyori, who had already fall asleep, using his stomach as a pillow. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

~End of one-shot

Reviews?


End file.
